sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Col.Balta Baldrova the Wolf
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "I am the silent killer of the AMA."~Balta's motto Bio: Colonel Balta Nina Baldrova is member of the Anti Mobian Army, and member of the Psychic Guardians. She is a renouned sniper and marksman who was born a mute, but fortunately possess limited telepathic abilities allowing her to communicate with her comrades. She was born in a small village in east Roseania and joined in the Moebian Revolution prior to becoming a member of the Psychic Guardians. Now Balta is the second in command in F.R.O.S.T Company, and Iceheart Leon Trotsky's right hand woman, (even though Iceheart is left handed due to him being a Moebian on the anti-world.) Appearance Balta is a female wolf with red eyes and died purple hair. Her fur color is naturally gray. She is often seen in her DLAD-327 battle armor. Balta is known to usually carry her sniper rifle on her back via a strap, and to wear a holster with a laser pistol held inside. Personality Balta is very cold and professional. She takes her job very seriously and is known to be just as strict as her superior officer Iceheart. That being said, Balta is very dependable and competent. While she does seem to doubt her own abilities from time to time, she makes up for it when the time for decisive action arises. History Balta was born in a somewhat poor, yet very pleasant village in Eastern Uralia,(what would be the Moebian equivalent of Russia in my stories.) Growing up she was an outcast due to her muteness, and people often felt afraid of her,(Moebian women who are silent often are known to be killers and murderers on Moebius. ) Eventually Balta found herself fighting on the rebel side during the Grand Revolution after her village revolted against Scourge and his cronies. Balta was able to down 55 members of his personal guard during this conflict and eventually this furthered her reputation even more as a ruthless killer and effective soldier. Once the rebels one Deraj was able to meet her and offer her education on harnessing her unique latent psychic abilities. She accepted and became one of his best students. After mastering her telepathic abilities she was able to communicate to her squad mates much more effectively. Also she was placed in F.R.O.S.T Company, where her reputation would be considered a positive trait by many of the elite members within the division. Abilities Balta possess limited psychic abilities that allow her to communicate telepathically to her comrades and suppiors despite her inability to speak. She is also gifted with being one of the best, if not the best markswoman in the Anti Mobian Army. Balta also is known to possess decisive leadership, if not sometimes under confidence in her own abilities. This is seen in the "Defense of Turanta" Where she is able to coordinate her forces even after recovering from alcohol withdrawal. Notes: *Balta's name and species is obviously a reference to Balto, the protagonist from the movie of the same name. *Balta's hairstyle and telepathic abilities was inspired by the character Motoko Kusanagi from the "Ghost in the Shell" series. *The concept of Balta first came to me when I was playing as Tanya Pavelovna in the console game "Call of Duty: Finest Hour". Later on I would use this inspiration to create Balta. *Balta appears to have Russian like nationality and accent. *She is known not to take to alcohol very well and gets drunk easily. This is evident in the early chapters of "The Defense of Turanta" . Future Baldrova.png|General Balta Baldrova in the future. (Note: Epic backhair.) Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC